1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to underground structure locators, and in particular to a line locator or marker locator with a removable antenna portion.
2. Background of the Invention
Line locators are utilized in determining the location of underground pipes and cables. In general, a line locator includes one or more antennas positioned to detect the magnetic field emitted from an underground cable or pipe. The underground cable or pipe may be coupled to a transmitter so that current flowing through the cable or pipe generates the magnetic field that is detected by the locator.
Marker locators are utilized in determining the location of buried resonant markers. Markers are often laid in proximity to a cable or pipe. For example, a gas pipe, which would not be detectable by a line locator, can be located with markers adjacent the pipe. A marker locator generates an electromagnetic wave and detects the reflected wave from the marker. In some cases, markers are configured to reflect electromagnetic radiation of a selected frequency that is distinctive of the utility being located.
Both a line locator and marker locator are relatively large, elongated instruments that may be delicate in nature. As such, locators may be difficult to store or ship in a reasonable fashion. Further, several locators may be required on a truck because of the need to locate cables and pipes of multiple utilities. Storing several locators on the service truck yields additional difficulties.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a locator that is easily stored and that may be utilized for more than a single function.